The Mountain of Dreams
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: What could be seen as a deleted scene from the episode where the group first meet Dr D, while the boys are doing some chores for the old man. Warnings:: Shounen ai. VanIrvine


Stolen Moments

A (deleted) scene from the episode The Mountain of Dreams, while the guys are doing chores for Dr D.

----

Van stared up at the roof from his position on the floor, flat on his back. It wasn't fair. Why should he have to fix the old man's roof? It just wasn't fair! All Fiona did was make her stupid coffee with the disgusting salt in it, and talk about crazy things with the old man!

A thwacking sound drew his attention, and following it Van jumped to his feet, treading quietly as he poked his head around the door, looking for the source of the noise.

What he found was an image he would never forget. Irvine was chopping wood... his outfit doing nothing to hide his flexing muscles as his arms lifted above his head and swung down.

Irvine lifted a hand to his brow, wiping the sweat away. Personally, Van rather enjoyed the way sweat glistened off of Irvine's back when he turned to pick up the next log.

Shifting uncomfortably, Van grimaced as he kept his gaze firmly on Irvines flexing, muscular, firm, hard, perfect body. Sighing in exasperation, Van attempted to get his raging hormones under control.

Living in such a small village had been so irritating to Van, and now that he was taveling… He'd seen a pair doing…things in an alley in the city before the Rare Hertz Valley, and both had been males. The idea alone had explained quite a few things to Van...Like why he got so angry when Irvine called him 'kid'.

He didn't want to be Irvine's underling. He wanted to be an equal. He wanted…To put it bluntly, he wanted his fair share of that body on display in front of him.

"Hey, Van?"

Realising he had zoned out, Van snapped to attention, grimacing when he realised that Irvine was staring right at him.

"Uhm, yeah?"

Irvine gave him a weird look. "Can you come give me a hand here?"

Walking over, Van attempted to discretely adjust his tunic to cover yet another bulge.

Van lifted the log for Irvine as he stood back and watched. "You know what, kid?"

Instatly Van was angry. "I am not a kid!" He balled his hands into fists, fully prepared to fight for his...well...pride.

"Sure you're not." The condescending tone was enough for Van to take a swing at the taller, older male.

Only to find his arm caught, and twisted behind his back, Irvine holding him from behind.

"Now, now. Temper temper."

Van struggled, only to find Irvine holding him tighter, an arm across his stomache holding him firmly against Irvine.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Hot breath on his air gave him shivers done his spine. "Really Van? Is that what you really want?"

There was no response. Just a keening moan issued from somewhere in the boy's throat.

Teeth nicked at his ear, and he angled his head upwards, wanting to see Irvine, the proof that this was not a dream. What he got was a pair of lips pressing against his own, gently at first, but as soon as his own moved against them, the lips became more firm and pressing, a tongue lapping at his bottom lip for entry.

The sensation of Irvine's tongue battling his own would have melted Van, if he was not still in Irvine's grip.

Eventualy, the need for air outweighed the need for each other, and they parted. Irvine slackened his grip on the younger male, taking a step back. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the old man came running up, screaming for him to get into his zoid.

With a last glance at the younger boy (who seemed to be frozen in place), Irvine took off after the old man, intent on making him pay for interruting.

* * *

Okay, so, I recently bought the Zoids CC DVD's from the Wharehouse ($3.33 a DVD, even Sailor Moon is more expensive than that. I don't know wether I should be happy or offended). After watching the first two DVD's, I noticed a distinct opportunity for young Van discovering his sexuality...And what better a subject than Irvine, who happens to be travelling with them, and after the Mt Isolena episode, admits that Van is a 'good kid'. So, I just had to. Probably just a few one-offs, but wouldn't it be lovely for my ego if I were to manage writing ongoing deleted scenes as the episodes go on? I mean, come on, Irvine sacrifices himself to the soldiers so Van can run for it. Urgh, I'm bursting with ideas. I knew I just had to watch Zoids again to get my inspiration. 


End file.
